Zazdrośnik
by Kirichin
Summary: Aomine chatuje na Momoi w szkole, ale dziewczyny jak nie ma, tak nie ma. I co Aomine ma z tym wszystkim zrobić? [AoMomo]


Tetsu. Tetsu. Tetsu. Ciągle słyszałem tylko to jej "Tetsu" i nic więcej. Co mnie ten cień obchodził!? Znaczy, był moim przyjacielem, ale nie musiałem znać wszystkich szczegółów jego życia! A ona tylko o nim, jakby nie umiała o niczym innym. O mnie nigdy tak nie nawijała, a ja jestem o wiele bardziej... bardziej... no bardziej w każdym calu niż Tetsu! Głęboki oddech, Aomine Daiki. Głęboki wydech. Już ci lepiej. Nie denerwuj się. Nie możesz pozwolić, by na twojej cudownej twarzy przedwcześnie pojawiły się zmarszczki (dobra, one już tam są, ale to do przemilczenia). Ta dziewczyna jak nikt inny potrafiła doprowadzić mnie do białej gorączki (mnie - do białej). Do tego zawsze musiałem się o nią martwić (znaczy, zwykle ona o mnie, ale teraz to ja o nią!). Stoję w tym deszczu (pod daszkiem) i chodzę z jednego krańca ściany do drugiego i czekam, aż to się ruszy, wróci tu, zacznie mnie przepraszać (bo ja nie przeproszę, trzymajcie mnie, a nie przeproszę!). A to nie wracało! Nie wracało! Byłem już tak wściekły, że z tego wszystkiego wysłałem jej pełnego gniewu, zbulwersowania i wszystkich innych okropności sms:

Do: _Satsu_  
>Treść: <em>Gdzie jesteś? Przyjść po Ciebie? Wzięłaś parasol?<em>

No... może nie był aż tak ociekający ironią i zdenerwowaniem jak planowałem, ale ten też się nadał. A to wredne babsko śmiało mi nie odpisać! Mi! Nieważne, że minęło kilka sekund. Dla mnie to wieczność! Zdążyłem trzy razy przejść od jednego krańca ściany do drugiego! Czy ona myśli, że ja tak będę moknąć całą wieczność (nieważne, że jestem pod daszkiem)? To wszystko przez to, że raz powiedziałem jej coś niemiłego. Raz! I wcale tego nie planowałem, to ona... to właściwie wszystko jej wina! Poczochrałem sobie z tego wszystkiego włosy i wydałem z siebie dziwny dźwięk, którego miałem nadzieję nikt nie słyszał. To było coś pomiędzy krzykiem, warknięciem a westchnięciem. Mam tu na nią czekać? Gdybym wiedział, gdzie ona poszła! Myślałem, że błąka się gdzieś biedna, ze spuszczoną głową po szkolnych korytarzach (akurat w szkole musiał złapać mnie deszcz). Jednak nie było jej w żadnej sali ani nawet w łazience. Poszedłbym do jej domu, ale... jeśli jej tam nie ma to... to babcia Satsu z całą pewnością zacznie mnie wypytywać, a jeśli ta dziewczyna wróci do domu zapłakana, zmoknięta, przeziębiona to... to to wszystko będzie moja wina! A ja jeszcze śmiałem nie wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest i... i to właściwie przeze mnie gdzieś się zgubiła! A jeśli ona teraz leży pod jakimś mostem? Albo ją ktoś gwałci!? Nakręcałem się tak bardzo, że nie myśląc wiele, szybko wybrałem do niej numer i zadzwoniłem. Byłem już na skraju załamania, gotowy rzucić się w tą ulewę, biegać po mieście i krzyczeć jej imię.  
>- Co chcesz? - odebrała, a mi, mimo jej wyraźne obrażonego głosu, kamień spadł z serca.<br>- Nic nie chcę. Odpisuj, jak człowiek do ciebie wysyła sms. - odparłem, niby beznamiętnym i zirytowanym głosem, ale gdzieś w środku... cieszyłem się, że nic jej nie jest.  
>- Jestem z Seirinem. - "Tetsu", niemalże warknąłem w myślach.<br>- Po co tam polazłaś?  
>- Bo mi się tak chciało! - wrzasnęła do słuchawki, trochę płaczliwym głosem. Westchnąłem. "Jakiż ten mój los ciężki.".<br>- Wezmę parasol i po ciebie przyjdę.  
>- No... no dobra... - na tym skończyliśmy swoją krótką rozmowę telefoniczną, a ja czym prędzej pobiegłem do pierwszego lepszego sklepu, gdzie, na moje szczęście, mieli parasol. Potem sprintem, niczym gepard, pognałem do tej przeklętej szkoły (musiała być na końcu miasta, a jak!). Nie wygra ze mną jakiś widmowy knypek!<br>- W końcu jesteś. - odezwała się, robiąc nadąsaną minę i wchodząc pod parasol.  
>- Sorry, korki na mieście, rozumiesz. - odpowiedziałem, trochę zaczepnym głosem, żeby się w końcu jakoś pozbierała, nakrzyczała może na mnie, porozkazywała, a nie tak potulnie, pod parasolem, grzecznie. Co ona? Zjadła coś nieświeżego?<br>- Przepraszam. - szepnęła, wybijając mnie z rytmu, a jeszcze bardziej mnie go pozbawiając, gdy niespodziewanie wdrapała się na palce u stóp i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Bogowie! W policzek! Dla licealisty to jest zachęta! Największa zachęta na ziemi!  
>- Nie będę się gniewał, jak dostanę więcej. - z zadziornym uśmiechem nachyliłem się nad nią, by posmakować jej ust, ale zamiast jej miękkich warg posmakowałem twardego łokcia wbijającego mi się w bok.<br>- Koniec tego dobrego. Opuściłeś trening więc nie ma nagrody! - i dumnym krokiem poszła, z moim parasolem, a ja i tak przemoczony, pobiegłem za nią.  
>...przegrałeś życie, Aomine Daiki, ale serce nie sługa. Już takie życie z tymi kobietami.<p> 


End file.
